


Hoodie stealing Gremlin

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd is cold, Edd loves his gremlin, Fluff, M/M, Tord give him his hoodies back, Tord steals Edds hoodies, Tords probably wearing a skirt, happy boyfriends, lol this is really short, pure fluff, thats not important but it had to be mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: Edd is cold.Tord is not helping.





	Hoodie stealing Gremlin

**Author's Note:**

> I love tordedd and the world needs more of it 
> 
>  
> 
> So here

“Tord.”

The small, currently green hooded Norwegian froze in place, feet practically glueing themselves to the floor.

“Edd..” Tord quietly mumbled, peeking over his shoulder to look his beloved boyfriend in the eye. 

“You’re wearing my hoodie.”

Ah, Edd. Stating the obvious. It was quite cute really, and Tord couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yes, I suppose I am.”

Edd snorted a bit, rolling his absolutely beautiful hazel eyes, and crossing his arms.

“You know I’m always okay with you wearing my clothes...”

“Mhm.”

“But I’m not okay with you fucking stealing aLL MY HOODIES, WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM-“

Tord burst into a fit of giggles, his smile growing.

“Your hoodies so comfy!!! And they smell like yoooouu!!” He protested, putting on the most innocent pouting face he could. 

“Tooooord, I want my hoodies! Where’d you hide all of them?? You can keep like, one or two, but not all of them-“

“Shhhhhhh”

“Babe, please I’m cooooold.” Edd whined, walking over to lean down and rest his chin on the shorter males shoulder. 

“You can wear my hoodies!” Tord suggested, as he affectionately nuzzled Edd.

“Yours don’t fit me! You’re so skinny and small!”

“Awww, but you look so good in red..”

Edd huffed and wrapped his arms around Tord from behind.

“You adorable little gremlin, we can buy me red hoodies in my size- but I’m still gonna need my hoodies back!”

“Okaaay, you can have most of them back. I’m keeping seven.” Tord stated, turning in Edds arms so he could face the slightly taller boy. 

“Noooo, I said one or two!” 

“Eight.”

“Three.”

“Four?” Tord asked, giving a hopeful little smile. Edd sighed, placing a soft kiss on the Norwegians lips.

“Four.”

“Yay!”

Edd giggled, running his hands up and down his boyfriends sides. 

“Mmm, I love you, you’re so precious.”

“Hehe, I love you too~”

“Now, where are my hoodies??”

Tord smirked, kissing Edd swiftly before pulling out of his arms and sprinting down the hall.

“You’ll have to catch me before I tell you, green bean!”

“yOU GREMLIN-“

**Author's Note:**

> kaboom bitch


End file.
